User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Chapter Eight
Other dimension In Ocean Bluff, or rather the other dimensional version of it, the three Jungle Fury Rangers and Flit wake up in the plaza. RJ: What happened? Where’d that guy go? Flit: I’m not sure, but something doesn’t seem right. Virtually no damage, no voices of people running from danger… Lily: That’s a good point. You would expect some signs of a battle or for us to be dead, but that didn’t happen. This is just strange. RJ: We need to get back to the pizza shop. If anything else strange occurs, we’ll need to pack up what we can. The four head back to JKP, unaware that a lone Rinshi is following them from up on the roof tops. Briarwood, California; Normal dimension Octomus and his goons have arrived in 2007 Octomus: Ah, now my revenge can truly begin. Nadira, you go to San Angeles and obtain the Operation Overdrive Rangers. Sylar, you go find another team of Rangers. This team that you are to find has been retired for nearly two years, and will not be ready for you. Ransik: It shall be done, my lord. San Angeles, California; Hartford Mansion Mack: So, any clues on the Octavian Chalice yet, rose? Rose: Not yet. I just hope we can find the last jewel before it’s too late. Mack: So do I. The only good thing is we don’t have to deal with the Fearcats anymore, but there is still Kamdor, Moltor, and Flurious. *Alarm* Andrew: Rangers, there’s trouble in the city. Tyzonn: You heard him, let’s go. Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, and Tyzonn: OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE! The six rangers press the buttons on their morphers and in a flash of red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver light, they transform into the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers. They run through the doors to the hangar bay, quickly boarding the SHARC and fly into the city. Upon reaching their destination, they six jump out and land in front of Nadira as the aircraft lands nearby. Nadira: So you rangers managed to show after all. Now it will be so much easier to get rid of you. She pulls out the X-Vault Prisoners along with Serpicon. After infusing them with dark magic, she ran off to the location that the SHARC had landed in. At the battle, the five mutants were doing serious damage to the six rangers. Will: I don’t think we can take anymore. Dax: Neither do I. Let’s take this up a notch. Transtek Armor! Ronny: Defender Vest! Drill Blaster! Will: Hovertek Cycle! Mack: Red Sentinel Ranger! Once Mack pulled out the Sentinel Sword, the four armored up with the armor that they had called for. Mack quickly converted to sword mode and locked Vexicon in his tornado attack, slashing him repeatedly until the mutagenic patch came off. Will converted the Hovertek Cycle to its helicopter formation to get above Univolt and blast him from the sky, also hitting the patch. Dax converted the Transtek Armor Vehicle to Walking Formation and blasted Venomark with four lasers. Mack: Alright, we did it. Just then, the three mutants grow to Megazord size. Will: We might want to hold off on the celebration. Mack, you stay and give Tyzonn and the girls some backup. Dax, we need to use the Megazords. Mack: Right. Sentinel Knight, go! Mack’s armor dematerialized back into Excelsior and he twisted the piece in the center of the hilt, and it converted into a giant Sentinel Knight. Will and Dax called for the Drivemax Ultrazord, separating it into the Drivemax Megazord and Dual Drive Megazord. On the ground, Mack called out his Drive Lance and fended off Hardball. Mack: Ronny, take the shot! Ronny: Right. Tri Laser! Ronny shot a beam at the mutant, freezing him in place long enough to take a shot at what she thought was a weak point, his growth patch. When she converted the weapon to Drill Blaster, she fired, hitting her target, not knowing what the outcome would be. Rose and Tyzonn had been using the double team tactic and managed to strike the patch off of Serpicon using the Drive Detector and Drive Geyser. Both of the Mutants grew from the spot that the explosions occurred. Tyzonn: Rescue Runners! Mack: Spencer, send the Battlefleet! Spencer: It’s on the way. The three Rescue Runners and the massive ship rolled in to provide the two megazords and warrior the backup that they needed. Tyzonn converted the three into the Flashpoint Megazord. Simultaneously, the Battlefleet separated and recombined into its humanoid formation, the Battlefleet Megazord. While the Sentinel Knight and megazords battled the mutants, Nadira came back from sending the SHARC to the other dimension and sent a scratch mark to the Hovertek and Transtek vehicles, sending them away. She then turned to the battle and pointed each finger to a megazord, her thumb towards Sentinel Knight. Using dark magic, she sent small fragments of each nail into their backs, dissolving them into the time stream. Magitopia Snow Prince: Mystic Mother, I have horrible news. Rita: I hate bad news. It always gives me headache. Snow Prince: I’m afraid that the Master has returned. Rita: Well don’t just stand there. Alert the Mystic Force. The Snow Prince teleported into his pocket dimension. He located Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow heading back to Rootcore on their motorcycles and pulled them in. Snow Prince: Rangers, I’m afraid I must inform you that the Master has returned. Nick: What? But we destroyed him last year. How can he possibly return? Snow Prince: I wish I knew, but his dark magic is unmistakable. Udonna: If he has returned, we must alert the others. Leanbow: Snow Prince, send Udonna and me to Rootcore and Bowen to the Rock Porium. We will alert the other rangers and you can provide some resistance to the Master. Snow Prince: Right. Go for it rangers. Udonna and Leanbow were teleported through one snowflake shaped portal, were as Nick was sent through another. Snow Prince then opened a third for him to go through and face the Master, head on. Rootcore Clare: Udonna, Leanbow, you’re back. Udonna: There is no time Clare. The Master has returned and we must defeat him. Daggeron: I’m sorry, did I hear you say what I think you said? Leanbow: Yes Daggeron, I am afraid it is true. We must hurry. Snow Prince cannot possible handle the Master alone. Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, and Clare: MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE! The three instamorphed in a flash of white, gold, crimson, and silver light into the White Mystic Ranger, Solaris Knight, Wolf Warrior, and the Gatekeeper. They ran over to the wall and grabbed the brooms before flying into battle. Rock Porium When Nick appeared in the record store, the first to see him was Madison. She quickly ran up to him and embraced him, nearly knocking him over. Nick: While I do enjoy the welcome, there is no time. Octomus is back. Xander: You mean… The Master? Nick: The very same guy. Chip: Wow, he doesn’t know how to stay down, does he? Nick, Xander, Chip, Madison, and Vida: MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE! The five shot their morphers into the air and in a flash of red, green, yellow, blue, and pink light, they had transformed into the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Once they had finished, they cast a spell, teleporting them to the battle. Octomus was holding Snow Prince up by the neck, and once he noticed that the rangers had arrived, he threw him to the side. Octomus: Rangers, you have arrived. Allow me to introduce you to my new Knight Wolf, Ransik. Ransik: And we are the ones who will annihilate you. Dark Source, Evil Force! Chip: Fat chance of that. We destroyed you once, and we’ll do it again. Nick, Xander, Chip, Madison, and Vida: Legendary Source, Mystic Force! As Ransik re-suited up, the rangers powered up their Legend Warrior forms. The nine rush in, the primary rangers against Octomus, the other four and a recovering Snow Prince against Ransik. Octomus was pummeling the Legend Warriors in his battle, where as Ransik was having difficulty with the more experienced heroes, even though he had managed to take down Snow Prince and Clare. Ransik: Enough of this! Uthe Mejor! Leanbow: Udonna, help the rangers. Daggeron and I will handle this wannabe. Uthe Mejor Catastros! Daggeron: Solar Streak Megazord! Ransik, Leanbow, and Catastros had grown to giant size as Daggeron called on his personal megazord, having Jenji feed coals into the fire to provide the megazord with more power. However, they did not expect Ransik to use the spell, “Uthe Mejor Ultimus”, fusing himself to Catastros. Ransik: Centaurus Wolf Megazord! How does it feel to know that I took your noble steed, Leanbow? Leanbow: Infuriating. Return Catastros to me, or face the consequences. Ransik: In your state, I don’t think so. Your power is nowhere near that which I possess. Daggeron: Leanbow, there is another way to fight him. Leanbow: That’s right, Mejor Brightstar! Uthe Mejor Ultimus! Brightstar rose from a light magic symbol on the ground, emerging as a giant mechanical unicorn. Leanbow managed to fuse with it right away, forming a new combination. Leanbow: Wolf Unizord! Now, Ransik, stand down, or else. Ransik: I choose… or else. The front panel on Solar Streak opened up, sending a burst of flame towards the mutant horse, as the Wolf Unizord jumped into the air and attempted a dive-bomb with its lance to the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Ransik was getting heated, but when he saw Leanbow diving towards him, he stepped out of the way, having the Wolf Warrior take attack from Solar Streak. Daggeron immediately stopped his attack, noticing his error, as Leanbow and Brightstar fell towards the Snow Prince and Clare. Ransik: Well, this has been entertaining, but it is time to finish this. Uthra Norqua Ozarro! Ransik opened up two dark magic symbols beneath the Solar Streak Megazord and the Wolf Unizord, also bringing in Clare and Snow Prince to time stream to be sucked into the other dimension. Udonna: Leanbow! Madison: Daggeron! Nick: You’ll pay for this. Let’s go Fireheart! The dragon flew in and blasted Octomus with three fireballs, distracting him with the smoke. Fireheart quickly flew to the back of Nick, merging into the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. Nick: Okay guys, let’s do this. Udonna, Xander, Chip, Madison, and Vida: Right, Code 2! Legend Warriors, United Formation! The White Mystic Ranger and four Legend Warriors held their staffs together in a star-like shape. While the staffs were charging up, Nick was twirling his dragon rods around before swinging them at Octomus. Both attacks flew head on at the Master, but the Centaurus Wolf Megazord set its lance in front of them. Octomus jumped up and let out a roar, sending the six rangers to the other dimension after Leanbow, Daggeron, and the others. Afterwhich, Octomus doubled over in exhaustion from using too much energy after his battle with the Tectonic Specter Rangers. Ransik: Master, what is happening? Octomus: It must be from my previous battle. My spirit energy has been decreased since I faced those rangers. Facing magic after them probably was not the best move. Ransik: Possibly not. Perhaps you should recouperate back in the Shadow World while Nadira, Sylar and I handle the rangers. Octomus: Fair enough. But before I go, give me the gem I had you pick up for me back in Greece. Ransik held his hand out and dropped a blue gem toward the ground, landing in Octomus’ hands. Octomus then teleported away, into the Shadow World with it. Star City Sylar was walking though the city with his blaster in hand. Once people saw him, they ran from the scene, screaming while they did so. He decided to have some “fun” and quickly shifted his body, letting loose a laser blast on a traffic light’s cord, dropping the object to the ground and shattering it instantly. A red flash appeared behind him and he felt emmense pain rush through him as sparks shot out of his back. Gary: I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but causing mass panic and destruction of public property is illegal. Sylar: Oh, I knew that very well. With that, Sylar blasted the Red Ranger, sending him flying into a wall. He started move in to cause the ranger even more pain as five colored beams appeared between them, revealing the blue, black, pink, yellow, and white rangers. Caitlin: Gary, next time you’re about to rush into a battle, contact us first. Gary: Sorry sis, this guy just needed to be dealt with fast. Won’t happen again. Renee: It’d better not. Gary: Let’s just finish this. Aether Blade! Ken: Aether Discus! Francis: Aether Gauntlet! Renee: Aether Baton! Caitlin: Aether Staff! Buster: Star Shooter! The six rangers charged Sylar with their weapons drawn hoping to stop him with the Pentanet formation, but he blasted them down one-by-one, starting with Buster, then Renee, followed by Gary and Caitlin, making Ken and Francis fall before they could reach him. Sylar: You rangers are rather boring. Let’s finish this. Cyber Destroyer! His warzord materialized for him to jump into. As he had it move in to step on the rangers, his zord was suddenly bombarded with laser blasts. The Quintessence Ultrazord rolled in, towering over him and being controled by Epsilon 12. Epsilon pressed a button the consol, teleporting the rangers inside to recuperate. Sylar looked at the massive zord, figuring it must have been their base as well. Sylar: I was just going to destroy the rangers, but this will seem a little more fun. He drew out his blaster and pulled the trigger, sending the dark magic crest flying at the Ultrazord, growing as much as it needed. Once it made contact, the zord began to disolve, with the rangers, Epsilon, and all of their arsenal inside. Once finished, the warzord vanished in a purple flash of light. Reefside, California, 2004 Tommy was driving home from the high school, when suddenly he saw a flash in the sky. He stopped his car once he saw it and was looking on in that direction. Tommy: That did not look like an invisiportal. He decided to check it out and drove over to see what was going on. Just in case, he changed his Dino Gem bracelet converted to the Brachio Morpher, being ready for a surprise attack by Mesogog. When he reached the location, he was shocked to find a recent ally, Doggie Cruger. Doggie looked at him, slightly confused. Tommy: Doggie? Is something wrong in the future? Doggie: I have an urgent message for the Power Rangers. Do you by any chance know where I can find them? Tommy: Doggie, don’t you recognize me? Tommy Oliver, Dino Thunder Black Ranger. Helped me in a battle with Zeltrax when Gruumm came into the past. Doggie: Can’t say that I do, but I must have erased my memory after the event. It is SPD regulations after all. They got inside Tommy’s truck, Doggie slouching with a tarp over his head as they continued towards Tommy’s house in the woods, where Tommy picked up the phone and called each of the other rangers, telling them to come over. Shadow World Octomus appears and separates from his new body to recuperate. Zedd: My, how you have been busy. King Mondo: Question is, why have you returned? Octomus: I went from fighting the Tectonic Specters to the Mystic Force. Going from a team made to fight ghosts to a magic team probably was not the best plan, but I mostly wanted revenge, even after having my tentacles severed. Have any of the rangers been destroyed? General Havoc: None yet. The Psychos were close to eliminating Time Force and United Aura, but then a new red ranger arrived and teleported him out of the area. Octomus: Had anyone encountered this ranger before? Mutiny: It doesn’t appear so. From how Psycho Red described him, he appeared similar to the Red Ranger of Eltar, but far different. Olympius: And from Zedd and Vile’s reports, as well as everyone who worked for them, the Eltrarian rangers did not have a power up of any kind. Octomus: This is troubling news. A ranger with that much power at his disposal could mean our end here. Quarganon: And if we are destroyed here… Retinaxe: It will be permanent. Dark Specter: Draw him out and destroy him. Nothing can stand in our path of universal domination, even one who is trapped in this dimension as well. UAOH Airbase Ardric: Rangers, three areas have just lit up. Zarek, you take the Cyber Force Rangers to San Angeles and pick up the Overdrive Rangers. Zarek: Of course. It’s Morphin Time! The five rangers morph in a flash of red, green, blue, yellow, and pink light, becoming Power Rangers Cyber Force. They ran into the cockpit of the Cyber Dragon Carrier and took off. Ardric: Alex, take the Element Collision Rangers to Star City. Alexander: You got it. Element Power Engage! The five rangers actvate their morphers, and in a flash of red, black, blue, white, and pink light, they became the Element Collision Rangers, doing the same as the Cyber Rangers before them getting into the Element Shuttle and taking off through the massive doors. Ardric: Gio, are you up to retrieving the Mystic Force? Giovani: Yes sir. Stratoforce Launch! The eight rangers instantly morphed into the Red, Black, Yellow, White, Blue, Jade, and Neo Rangers and the Stratoforce Avenger. The Statozords came together to form the Icarus Jet, and then with the Garuda Jet for the Hyper Jet just as they boarded. Pai Zhuq Academy Jim: This seems like the right place. Ben: Bringing ‘er in for a landing. The Aura Car lands on the side of the mountain and the rangers run up to the academy, thrusting the doors open, only to find nine warriors fighting an immense army of red Shadow Guards. The Spirit Rangers performed their finishers on a select section of the Guards. Master Finn launched with Finn Sabers, slicing down two guards as Swoop and Phant used the Swoop Fans and Phant Mace to knock back a few more. Casey, in Jungle Master Mode, rode a supercharged Strike Rider through a thick lineup of the enemy soldiers. Camille launched her tongue, striking many guards down without energy, and Jarrod was launching energy orbs, exploding on impact. Tyler: Looks like we showed up at just the right time. Sara: Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking? Lulu: If you’re thinking the United Magna Blaster or the Magna Jet, then yes. Jim: Okay, one cannon coming up. Magna Jet, Cannon Mode! The small craft launched from the Aura Car as the rangers jumped up the top of one of the walls. The Magna Jet came down to the rangers in its cannon formation, each ranger taking their position and targetting the onslaught of beetle themed warriors. Once they fired, a massive hole was left in the army, the remaining Shadow Guards leaving before either set of heroes could do more damage. The Spirit Rangers disipated and the four masters as well as Jarrod and Camille turned to see the United Aura Rangers lift their cannon so that it was pointing up and not towards the six below them. Casey: Who are they? Athens, Greece Dominic stood up from his fall into the replicated area of where he had fought Ransik. As soon as he gained focus, he noticed an army of Cyclobots coming from the forest. Dominic: Oh great. Rhino Morpher, Stampede! The Rhino Ranger shot spiralling laser bullets at the incoming troops, decimating their cirtuitry with each blast. However, there where far too many for him to take at once, and they set their laser blades on him, letting loose a barrage of energy on the ranger and sending to the ground. Fortunately for Dominick, the TimeShadow flew in and sent its own laser blast at the Cyclobots, causing a large explosion on impact. The Time Force B-Squad jumped down and pulled out their Paradox Sabers and went to work against the army of footsoldiers, decimating more of them. Alex: There goes another irritation. Are you okay? Dominic: A little confused and possibly bruised from where those lasers hit me, but other than that, I’m fine. Matt: Well, now that that’s answered, let’s get out of here before more show up. Ohioville, Pennsylvania Trip: Just a little farther. Here we are. Jen: Okay rangers, let’s get down there. The four rangers set the massive jet to hover over the area. They boarded the Time Jet and flew down to the road in search of the other team of rangers. Eventually, they found them fighting a group of three Wolf Blades. Lucas: Let’s do this. Chrono Sabers! The Time Force Rangers jumped off, instantly engaging the bipedal wolves in battle. Jen wen to battle the black one, giving Keith and Micki hand. Lucas instantly went to work with Cooper and Samuel against the brown wolf. While those wolves were being handled, Trip and Katie teamed up with Fredric against the silver one. Using the Specter Sabers and Chrono Sabers together, the three wolves were overpowered and exploded upon the glowing blades striking them at full power. After this, trip ran to the Gothika Carrierzord as fast as he could. Once he got inside, he began putting the codes into the computers. While this was going on, the three wolves recovered and merged into a massive three headed wolf. Katie: We may need to skip the introductions. Can we have a lift to our megazord. Cooper: Sure. Let’s do this. The Time Force Rangers jumped into the air and performed a backflip before coming down to the Tectonic Specter Rangers who thrusted their hands out at the three rangers’ boots, sending them flying up to the Time Force Megazord Jet Mode. Jen: Time Force Megazord Mode Red! Keith: Spectral Genesis Megazord! The Time Flyers separated and reformed into the Megazord’s sword wielding form. While the Time Flyer were doing this, the Spectral Genesis Megazord re-activated and the five rangers boarded, forcing it back to its feet, sword in hand. Lucas: Let’s finish this. Jungle Karma Pizza, Ocean Bluff, California RJ: Well, this is just weird. We didn’t see anyone in the city all the way back to the restaurant. Theo: That’s right. Usually there would be some customers outside or something. Now it’s like a ghost town. RJ put the key into the lock and opened the door. Unknown to the four of them, the Rinshi that had been following them dropped down outside the entrance and pulled out a small canister filled with dust, pouring some onto the ground, where more Rinshi rose up. Inside the shop, Lily went to the answering machine and pressed the button. Answering machine: You have no new messages. RJ: Well this doesn’t do well with business. Without any customers, how are we supposed to make a living? Lily: I don’t know. This is just really weird. With that, the army of Rinshi crashed through the front windows and door, catching the four off guard. RJ: You guy’s know what to do. RJ, Theo, and Lily: JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED! Lily: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Theo: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! RJ: With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! The three rangers charged in to battle the Rinshi, but the forces were overwhelming them, pushing them into the loft. Flit had managed to grab a pizza pan and began trirling it around, blocking thrusts by the Rinshi. He twisted it, slamming another Rinshi over the head with the flat end. RJ charged up his morpher and blasted a portion of the warriors away, but there were still far too many. The Rinshi managed to push the rangers and Flit into the loft, surrounding them with their spears pointed toward them. RJ: Theo, it looks like we may not make it out of this one. I just want you to know… I used your toothbrush to clean the toilet. Theo (shocked): What?! When was this? RJ: Uh, that would be 2 weeks ago. Theo became clearly disgusted. Just as the Rinshi were about to deliver the final blow, the skylight shattered as the Ninjetti Rangers dropped to the floor. Akarax swung his his katana around, wiping out a large portion of the warriors. Ganmi pulled out his ozutsu and launched a blast powerful enough the clear a path for the Pai Zhuq to move across the room and out of the crowd. Leran spun his staff, clashing with the spears and cutting through footsoldier after footsoldier. A shower of shurikens rained down in pink streaks as Skynica cleared a landing for Wilodia to do battle with her kunai at close range. Dulcea manage to land gracefully and pulled out her Owl Saber, slashing down more Rinshi. In this time, Theo and Lily were able to summon the Claw Cannon and charged it up. Once charged, RJ got behind it, pulled the back piece and forced it back in. A powerful blast erupted and wiped out the remaining Rinshi. RJ: Okay, now that the excitement is over, would you mind explaining what the hell just happened? Dulcea: Perhaps on the way back to base. Whatever you need, grab it so that we can leave. We have a long flight ahead of us. To be Continued… Category:Blog posts